


Fireside Cuddles

by chibistarlyte



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Shit [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Drabble, King Thorin, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is freezing, and Thorin comes to cuddle with him by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Kat [ladyoakenshields](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoakenshields/pseuds/ladyoakenshields) sent me the prompt "Bilbo and Thorin spending a snowy cold night together" and this is the result. I'm such a sucker for being cold and cuddling.
> 
> Not beta'd. Enjoy!

Bilbo couldn’t repress a shiver as he stood before the grand fireplace, stoking the budding fire within. It was freezing that night—he never could have anticipated just how _cold_ the dead of winter would be in Erebor. The mountain did little to provide warmth. Most of that came from the forges, and the great fires scattered about the expansive kingdom underground.

Yes, living inside a mountain was much different than living inside a little hobbit hole.

The hobbit shivered again, almost losing his grip on the iron poker. He tightened his icy fingers around the crafted handle, poking at the burning logs until bits of flame like little fireflies flew up into the air and caught the other pieces of kindling aflame. That should do it for now, he decided as he stepped back a bit. He already missed the fire’s warmth. His bare feet, tough as they were, could still feel the chill of the stone floor through the thick rugs laid about his chambers.

Something warm and heavy dropped onto his shoulders, a physical weight that had him hunching over slightly. Large, muscular arms enveloped him from behind, holding him tight and warming him up almost instantly.

Bilbo smiled. “I thought you were working late tonight.”

Thorin laid his head atop Bilbo’s, breathing out through his nose and rustling his hobbit’s messy chestnut curls. “I managed to finish a little early,” the dwarf king said in his deep, soothing voice. He planted a kiss on the back of Bilbo’s head, just a small loving gesture. But Bilbo wanted a little more than that.

Bilbo turned in Thorin’s arms and stared up at his husband for a few moments, watching the firelight flicker across his angular face. Sometimes it was appalling how long Bilbo could just look at Thorin, especially on days like today when the king had been in meetings all day and had virtually no leisure time to spent outside the throne room and council chambers.

Bilbo reached up to cup Thorin’s face and kissed him properly, drawing the dwarf’s head down and claiming his lips almost possessively. The fur blanket fell from his shoulders and dropped to the floor in a heap. Bilbo started shivering again immediately after.

Thorin chuckled a bit and drew his husband closer. “Cold?” he asked, laying another kiss on Bilbo’s forehead.

“Oh, h-hush,” Bilbo said without any real heat, curling closer into Thorin. “We hobbits aren’t made for th-this kind of weather…”

Instead of teasing the hobbit any further, Thorin bent down and picked up the fallen blanket. “Here,” he said, handing the thick fur to Bilbo. “I’ll get the pillows and blankets from your bed; we can sit by the fire.”

Bilbo was pleased with this idea, so he scuttled over towards the fireplace while Thorin went off to fetch more blankets and pillows. He wrapped the fur around his shoulders once more and sat down on the floor. It was still chilly, but at least the fire was bigger now and gave off a bit more warmth than before.

Of course, nothing could measure up to the warmth of Thorin’s arms around him.


End file.
